Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to operate in accordance with setting information and an information processing method for acquiring setting information from a storage device, the setting information having been set for the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Only an authenticated user may use an information processing apparatus in which an authentication mechanism is built in. Furthermore, there is an information processing apparatus that predicts a time frame in which each user is expected to log in and moves user information such as ID, a password, gender, age, birthplace, and the like from a working memory to a cache memory when the current time reaches the time frame (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-93512).
In a method in which a time frame in which a user is expected to log in is predicted and user information of the user is moved to a high-speed memory, it is necessary to predict a time frame and an additional system is necessary for predicting a time frame.
Since, of course, a time frame may be predicted wrong, when a user A tries to log in, there may possibly be a case where user information of a user B has been moved to a high-speed memory but user information of the user A has not been moved to the high-speed memory.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-93512, for users for whom it is unknown whether or not a login is to be performed, the user information of all the users has been moved to a high-speed memory. If it is predicted that a plurality of users are expected to log in in the same time frame, all the user information corresponding to the plurality of users needs to be moved to a high-speed memory and the capacity of the high-speed memory may not be sufficient.